There is a need for a better way to charge a phone. Very often I find outlets that are not near a table or suitable place to rest the phone. There is a risk to having a phone on the ground where it could be stepped on. Wrapping the charging wire around the outlet to dangle the phone can damage the charging wire from the weight of the phone. Therefore, the one piece mobile device holder-charger which can support the phone upright in both horizontal and vertical outlets. Other holders can be used only with a vertical socket outlet. The bracket helps secure phones of various sizes.
The following patents are the inspiration to the development of my device:    1. The rotating the plug was from patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,030A Pub Sep. 25, 1917 Wilfred Schade Swivel electric connection and U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,872B2 Pub Feb. 12, 2913 Jianlin Zhou Assignee Mig Electronic Industrial Co., Ltd Rotating plug    2. The holder from U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,625B2 Pub Feb. 19, 2013 James Robert Gourley    3. Bracket—U.S. Pat. No. D690,707 S1 Pub Oct. 1, 2013 Kenneth Minn, David E. Yao Spring Loaded Expandable Holder Grip Bracket assignee Kenu, LLC    4. Folding three prongs: patent # EP1387448 B1 & as U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,150 Pub May 1, 2009 Thomas W. Lanni and U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,817 B2 (also as # US 20110097914) Pub Jan. 17, 2012 Yu-Lung Lee, Jung-Hui Hsu, Ming-Chou Kuo, Mei-Ju Lin    5. Non-skid material: patent # US 20060292343 A1 Pub Jun. 28, 2005 Jenna Sellers    6. Electronics several patents: U.S. Pat. No. 8,717,044B2, #USCN102694407A and #US20140136863A1 for USB and phone charger plugs.
Often I need to charge my computer at the same time, therefore, the addition of a USB Port on the top of the holder. This device answers this need of a better way to charge a phone. Other holders do not have all the features: rotating three prong plug, USB Port, non-skid friction material, and securing bracket.